DEPARTED
by Icy Wings of Solace
Summary: After their father and mother's death, Smokekit and his sisters must survive on their own in DuskClan. But when his sister is suddenly killed, Smokekit is nominated to go on a journey with five other, very special cats to find peace, and most importantly the killer. **Book Two of the Separation Trilogy**
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A red**-pelted tom slunk through the shadows towards a small copse, his bones visible through his thin fur. "Hello." A black cat, his pelt almost invisible in the dark night greeted the newcomer. "Tonight is the night, isn't it." The red tom cackled, his amber eyes lighting up with a frightening look.

"Yes. Those Clans have bothered us for so long, stealing our prey and using our territory." The shadowy tom agreed, the word "Clans" spat out like it was a distasteful mouse. Together, the ginger tom and his acquaintance slunk through the undergrowth, their hungry eyes darting around. A rustling came from some trees only a few tail-lengths away from them, and the black tom froze.

"Ah, some Clan scum is out at late night." The other tom mocked quietly, already padding towards the trees. Not a moment sooner, the two toms had pounced on the Clan cat, the latter's eyes wide with fear. "Who are you? What are you doing?" She screeched as the black tom raked his claws down her exposed belly. The small cat, probably an apprentice let out a yowl as the two cats continued to claw her.

"Shut up, Clan cat!" The red tom growled. "Don't worry, she won't be screeching for long." The other one laughed in a slightly demented and corrupt tone as he slashed her throat. The she-cat lay lifeless, her jaws twisted terribly in a silent scream.

**A/N: That's 237 words… but great compared to DIVIDED which was literally 200. Hope you guys enjoyed this prologue! Review, follow and favorite! (RFF! xD)**

**Bye for now,**

**Kay**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Border Patrol

Chapter I

"**Breezepaw! Mintpaw!** Leafpaw! Smokepaw!" The cats of DuskClan cheered on as a litter of kits proudly stood alongside their mentors and leader. It would probably seem rather unreal, if you were standing there, that a flood had just devastated the area a couple of weeks ago. Yet that was exactly what had happened, and the now-named Smokepaw had saved innumerable lives.

"Right then, that was exciting, but now we can get to the hard work." Smokepaw's mentor Petalflight mewed in a let's-get-down-to-business tone, though her eyes were still smiling. "I can't wait!" Leafpaw pressed against her brother as they headed towards the camp's entrance.

"If only Falconkit was here too." Breezepaw added mournfully, her eyes clouding over. Recently, Falconkit, their sister had drowned in the flood, leaving her sisters and brother grieving. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's looking down on us and feeling happy for us in StarClan." Smokekit comforted his sister.

Once they were free of the camp they had grown up in, the four apprentices leaped over every single obstacle in their path, happy to be apprentices and not little kits in the nursery. Sure, they missed innocent life as a kit with Snowhaze, but that was way behind them now.

"We'll take you on a short border patrol to get you to know the territory. Is that okay?" Bumbleberry, who was Breezepaw's mentor asked, though she was already leading the way towards their left. "Sounds great!" Mintpaw cheered, bouncing around like she had just become a warrior.

Her siblings laughed at her happy-go-lucky attitude, and though Mintpaw turned a frown on them, it soon became laughter. "Sensible, apprentices." Fawnberry reminded them, trotting in front. "We're reaching the DawnClan border." Bumbleberry explained, flicking her tail towards the border as they neared it.

On the other side, Smokepaw could see the pelts of several cats on the other side of the border. They looked friendly enough, but Smokepaw wasn't yet sure he wanted to mingle with cats from other Clans, though Fawnberry was already walking over to them. "Hi, Amberstorm." She dipped her head towards a small creamy-brown she-cat.

The other cats waited patiently a few tail-lengths away from the two chatting cats, Breezepaw's tail waving in slight annoyance. "What are they talking about?" Mintpaw mewed quietly. Smokepaw only shrugged, but did try to find out what was going on.

He couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but he did hear the words "killed", "traumatic" and "unbelievable". What could Cinderpaw's mother be talking about?

* * *

Fawnberry greeted Amberstorm with a cheerful smile. They almost never saw each other, as the Gatherings they both went to were few and far between, and their Clans were incredibly separate anyway. But today, Amberstorm carried a distressed and slightly grieving look.

"What happened?" Fawnberry rested the tip of her tail on her friend's back, talking softly. "Our medicine cat apprentice's sister got killed." Amberstorm's voice was barely a whisper. "Oh no." Fawnberry meowed, sensing the grief this must have caused.

"Her sister - Onepaw - is incredibly traumatic and unable to receive her full name, which is such a shame. It's unbelievable, really. Have you heard of any rogues around recently?" Amberstorm seemed to be returned to her usual chatty state.

"No." Fawnberry shook her head. "I'm pretty sure this is a one-time thing though."

She would soon find out that it was not.

**A/N: Yay first chapter! *clap clap clap* Snowsong and Amber, thanks a lot for reviewing! Hope you liked it and I want some constructive criticism. What did I do well? Plot holes? Anything negative?**

**~Kay **


	3. Chapter 2 - Killed Without Reason

Chapter II

**Today was** Smokepaw's second day and first full day as an apprentice. It was probably bad luck that his mentor had shooed him off to the nursery to take care of the kits, other than going out with his littermates.

Smokepaw actually didn't mind very much. He did prefer going out and exploring the territory, but he supposed it could very well be nothing, instead of taking care of the kits. Just a couple of days ago, Feathersky had kitted three adorable kits, and Smokepaw was intrigued to how they looked.

He stepped into the cozy, shaded nursery burrow, his ears twitching with recognition. It seemed so strange to think that only half a moon ago, he had been a young kit and his parents had still been alive. It was just so _much_ to happen in two weeks.

Inside were Feathersky and Dawnbreeze, the two queens. Dawnbreeze's kits were obviously out, and Dawnbreeze herself was also getting ready to go out.

"Hello, Smokepaw." Feathersky looked up at him from where she was lying, the kits spread out around her. "Have you seen the kits yet? These are Dewkit," She brushed her tail over a pale gray tom. "Songkit," She gestured to a cream tabby she-cat, "and Icekit." Her gaze fell on a small white she-kit.

"Could you take care of them while I go get some fresh-kill?" Feathersky asked, already getting up. "Sure." Smokepaw promised, moving over to the kits. When Feathersky was gone, he sat silently, watching over the kits. Songkit and Icekit were pretty and looked to be good hunters like their mother, and Dewkit was good-looking and already looked like a fighter.

It was odd for a fairly new warrior to mate with a senior warrior like Whitewhisker, Smokepaw realized. _The kits will be a nice contribution to the Clan, really. _He also thought, taking a second glance at Dewkit, Songkit and Icekit.

The sound of pawsteps pushing hard into the ground came from above his head. Smokepaw cocked his head, trying to think what that resembled. _Running_. He frowned. It was a peaceful time in their Clan - why would anyone be running hard into the camp?

Getting up softly so as not to disturb the kits, Smokepaw headed out of the nursery curiously. Looking to his right, he saw some unfamiliar-looking cats running into camp, their eyes panicked.

Swallowpath walked slowly towards them, looking unsure about how to treat them. "We need to talk to Rosestar!" The red tabby tom blurted, his companion nudging him with a sharp gaze on her face. "Urgently." She added.

"Well, okay. Follow me." Swallowflight meowed, still sounding unsure. "No need, Swallowflight." Rosestar descended from her den, trotting towards the visitors. "Redheart and Lightningscar from EmberClan, right?" Rosestar mewed after taking a close glance at the two. The visitors exchanged a brief glance and followed Rosestar into her den.

* * *

"What's happened?" Rosestar asked curiously as she ushered the nervous warriors into her den. "Two of our senior warriors were killed yesterday." Redheart replied heavily as he settled into a corner of the den. Lightningscar nodded in tired agreement. "Blossomwing and Barkfrost." She mewed.

"How did that happen?" Rosestar gasped, wrenching herself back in surprise. "Not even our medicine cat knows. Two of our apprentices found their bodies draped over a rock in our territory." Redheart meowed dully. "Blossomwing was my sister." His features drooped, obviously in sadness and grief.

"That's terrible!" Rosestar exclaimed. Lightningfur nodded. "We heard that another cat from LakeClan was killed without reason too." She replied. "I need to announce this to the Clan. You two, quickly go and tell the other Clans what has happened and to be on high alert." She mewed authoritatively, heading outside. Redheart and Lightningfur quickly scampered out of the camp and disappeared towards DuskClan territory.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Burnt Log!" Rosestar yowled, leaping onto it. The cats flowed out of their dens to look up at Rosestar from beneath the log.

"Three cats - two from EmberClan and one from LakeClan - were killed in the last three days." Rosestar got straight to the point. She saw Fawnberry gasp, then interrupt, "One of DawnClan's apprentices was killed too!"

Everyone seemed to suck in a breath. So many innocents were being killed. What was happening? A distressed air began to cover the cats, making them murmur in fear. Rosestar decided it was time to do something - something, at least, to make her Clan assured.

"Don't worry. I'll call a meeting with the other leaders and hopefully, something can be done." Rosestar dismissed the cats, then headed over to the medicine cats' den once all the warriors and apprentices were gone. "Goldenfern?" Rosestar peeked into the den. "Yes?" The medicine cat looked up from her herbs.

"I need you to go to the other Clans and tell the leaders that we will have a meeting at the Island at moonhigh tonight." Rosestar ordered. Goldenfern, leaving Blazeflight in charge, quickly went to fulfil her leader's needs.

Rosestar quietly strolled back to her own den, turmoiling thoughts rushing in her head. _What's going on?_

**A/N: Hel-lo, my lovely readers. This is a long chapter for you guys today! Woohoo! **

**QOTD: What's your favorite cat? Descriptions and names can be as crazy as possible! **


	4. Chapter 3 - An Interesting Decision

Chapter III

That night, Rosestar made her way to the Island alone. She could sense the other leaders as she got near the tree-bridge, the mingled scents reaching her nose. "Brightstar, Goldenstar." Rosestar dipped her head to the two leaders as she alighted the Island. Then she faced the other cats. "Ravenstar, Sleetstar, Stormstar."

"Hello, young Rosestar. Now tell us, why have you called a meeting today?" Goldenstar questioned, her eyes expressing curiosity. "Well," Rosestar started, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt, "Cats from EmberClan, LakeClan and DuskClan have been killed, as some of you may know." The ones that did nodded in grief, while the ones that didn't looked worried and sympathetic. "Two of our cats have also been killed." Sleetstar and Stormstar added, grief clouding their handsome looks.

"I feel that we should do something for our Clans and the families of those cats." Rosestar concluded. Ravenstar nodded slowly, as if running it through his mind. Goldenstar and Brightstar were also nodding in agreement, exchanging looks with each other. "But what can we do?" Brightstar frowned. The slightly older Stormstar nudged his companion. "Sleetstar, do you remember the tales of the Great Journey?"

"Yes, I do." Sleetstar replied, tilting his head to one side in confusion. "The cats in the olden days were trying to find a new place to live, and eventually settled here." Stormstar explained to the younger leaders. "Well, my idea is that we could do something like that - send our cats to find the killer, instead of finding new land." Stormstar suggested, settling back into his corner.

"That is a good idea." Brightstar agreed. "Wait." Rosestar stopped them. "Let's ask our ancestors, before doing this. After all we have promised to keep a connection between us and them." She explained to the faintly annoyed leaders. After saying so, she lay down with her nose to touch the rock in the middle.

The others followed and slowly drifted into a deep sleep, meeting their warrior ancestors in their dreams.

* * *

Brightstar followed what Rosestar was doing and touched her nose to the rock she would stand on at the next Gathering. She's right, we have to respect our ancestors by asking for their permission. She silently applauded DuskClan's leader for thinking like so.

Sleep came quicker than she thought and she was placed into a beautiful replica of the forest, except cats were mingling everywhere. "Brightstar." A voice like honey meowed. Brightstar turned around, seeing a silver-and-white she-cat who slightly resembled herself. "Ivypool." She greeted her ancestor, seeing the look of recognition in the StarClan cat's eyes.

Ivypool said nothing else except for a sentence that made the young leader extremely happy.

"I approve of your plan."

* * *

Ravenstar blinked as he arrived in StarClan. He still wasn't used to coming here, but he knew he would have to deal with it. "Ravenpaw." He greeted his ancestor, looking into the black tom's eyes.

"Ravenstar." The noble cat meowed, dipping his head. Poor Ravenpaw. Having to escape from his Clan at those times. Ravenstar thought, recalling his memories about his legendary ancestor.

"I am very happy to say that StarClan approves of your plan to send out cats." Ravenpaw meowed in a clear voice.

* * *

Goldenstar hesitantly touched the rock. She didn't completely agree with Sleetstar's idea. She thought it was a little overwhelming, sending cats out to find a killer, and they might get killed too in the process! Couldn't they just find a way to keep away the killer?

She reached StarClan with doubts. Lionblaze, her ancestor stood in front of her, his lion-like pelt glowing even more majestically with the presence of stars. "Hello." Goldenstar shyly dipped her head.

"I know you carry doubts about the others' decisions. But you have StarClan's support, and you may go forth with your plan." Lionblaze mewed smoothly, dipping his head. "Thank you." The golden leader dipped her head, too, now completely sure that this was the right thing to do.

* * *

The meeting was over. It was done. StarClan had voiced their approval.

A cat from DuskClan was going to find the killer - and no one could stop it. Rosestar leaped back to her camp at dawn, these thoughts running monotonically through her head. Who would it be? Who could she choose?

And suddenly, in the most strangest of all times, a thought popped into the ginger-furred leader's head. I need to give Cinderpaw and her siblings their assessments.

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter! Review, favorite and follow my Aqua Dolphins! (dat name for my fans lol) Our review goal is 20… can we break it?**

**I hope so!**

**~Aqua (Katia)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Smokepaw's Decision

Chapter IV

Rosestar padded into camp, with her cats looking at her queerly. "Where did you go?" Reedfall rasped his ears over his mate's head frantically. "Us leaders spent the night sharing tongues with StarClan." Rosestar explained as she leaped onto the Burnt Log.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Burnt Log!" She cried out loud. Once all of the cats were assembled, she began speaking.

"As you all know, cats from at least three Clans have been killed. We have decided to send out one cat from each Clan to go find the killer and bring peace to all of us." Rosestar meowed briefly, looking over the cats' expressions. "We don't have to decide yet; we still have half a moon before we announce who's going at the Gathering." She added, seeing the cats' fearful expressions.

It was just then that Rosestar realized that some cats weren't there. In fact, one cat to be precise. "Wait." She called just as the cats were dismissing themselves, leaping down from the log. "Has anyone seen Leafpaw today?" Smokepaw and his two sisters frowned, looking at each other. "Didn't she go on the dawn patrol?" Breezepaw asked her sister. Mintkit looked surprised. "I thought she went on the morning patrol? I was on the dawn patrol and I didn't see her."

"Uh-oh." A collective gasp went between the young apprentices as they realized what could have happened. "Oh StarClan." Rosestar gulped. Then she recovered, commanding, "Leafstripe, Cloudfall, Fawnberry and Bumbleberry, go and search for Leafpaw near that end of the territory." She flicked her tail to the left. "Bramblepaw, Shadowpaw, Cinderpaw and Brindlepaw, go and search for her on the other side."

The cats quickly went off, Cinderpaw giving Smokepaw a helpless, sympathetic glance. The she-cat frowned as she tried to remember when she had seen Leafpaw last. _Last night, was it?_

Smokepaw had nothing else to do except retreat into the apprentices' den anxiously.

* * *

Gasps and whines were heard from outside Smokepaw's den. Fearing the worst, he ventured outside… to see his sister, mauled and bloody. "Leafpaw!" He ran over and shook the limp apprentice frantically. "Smokepaw, she's dead." Cinderpaw pried him off gently, her face ashen.

"We shall give her a proper burial." Goldenfern meowed, already with a pawful of crushed lavender to hide the scent of death. "Who did it?" Breezepaw growled, her claws unsheathed. Shadowpaw lowered his big black head. "We believe it was the one who killed those other cats from EmberClan, LakeClan and DuskClan." He mewed sorrowfully.

A wave of anger and despair swooped through Smokepaw. "Rosestar. I will find the killer, to avenge my sister's death."

* * *

"Bramblethorn! Brindlecloud! Shadowclaw! Cinderflight!" The Clan called out for the new warriors. Cinderflight felt extremely proud as she stood upon the Burnt Log, her green eyes blazing with joy. She was _finally_ a warrior!

Brindlecloud hadn't fully recovered yet, but her leg was better and Goldenfern had deemed her good enough to become a warrior. "But no extreme fighting." She'd warned her, though. "Cinderflight." Smokepaw suddenly appeared behind her. "C-congratulations." He meowed, his voice shaking a little.

"I know you're upset about Leafpaw." Cinderflight comforted the young apprentice. "But there was nothing we could do."

"But there is." Smokepaw lifted his head. "There is something I and five other cats from the Clans can do."


	6. Chapter 5 - In Which Greencough Appears

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had a plot hole! I named 7 leaders by mistake and ahhhh! I have to change everything in the chapters before.**

**Anyway, hope you understand! **

**Thanks a ton! (have a chocolate! [:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:] )**

Chapter 5

**Smokepaw carried **a mouthful of fresh-kill back to the camp. Dumping the prey onto the fresh-kill pile carelessly, he headed off to have a nice nap. It was evening already, and the apprentice had been out training for the whole day, so he was extremely tired.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Burnt Log!" A yowl jolted the apprentice awake. Different situations ran through his mind; was there another flood? Battle? Ambushes? Anything to do with warriors? Apprentices? Ah, that must be it - he hadn't realized that Dawnbreeze's kits were old enough to be apprentices.

Smokepaw followed the flow of cats towards the front rows of the crowd. "As a few of you may know, Dawnbreeze's kits are ready to become apprentices." Rosestar began just like Smokepaw had imagined she would. A flurry of movement came from the nursery, and some laughed.

A few heartbeats later, Sorrelkit, Cloudkit, Adderkit and Finchkit came proudly padding out. Smokepaw had known them for quite some time, though they had chosen to leave the Clan during the flood. "Sorrelkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sorrelpaw. Your mentor will be Leafstripe, and I hope he will pass on all he knows to you." The two touched noses and returned to their positions, Sorrelpaw looking proud of herself.

"Cloudkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Reedfall, and I hope he will pass on all he knows to you." Rosestar smiled proudly as her mate greeted his new apprentice with a smile.

"Adderkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Adderpaw. Your mentor will be Swallowpath, and I hope she will pass on all she knows to you." Adderpaw seemed delighted to have the deputy as his mentor. Smiling, Rosestar continued,

"Finchkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Finchpaw. Bramblethorn is young, but he shall be your mentor and I am sure he will be able to pass down all he knows to you." She mewed, leaving the surprised Bramblethorn to touch noses with his equally surprised apprentice.

* * *

That night Smokepaw proceeded towards his first Gathering. He was extremely nervous and excited at the same time, as tonight his name would be cheered by all the cats there. Plus, he would know what other cats were going with him on the journey.

In the midst of all his thinking, Smokepaw realized they were already at the Island. Sitting down quickly, he felt a little embarrassed being the only apprentice of his Clan there. "Hi! What's your name?" A cheerful voice came from behind him. He flicked his head around quickly, as if expecting an ambush.

A small brown tom smiled at him. "Hi! I'm Smokepaw from DuskClan." Smokepaw meowed enthusiastically, jumping straight into the conversation. "I'm Barkpaw from LakeClan." The brown tom replied. "Do you have any sisters or brothers?" Smokepaw asked out of the blue. "No. I was the only kit in my litter." Barkpaw lowered his head sadly. "That must have been sad." Smokepaw meowed sympathetically.

"The Gathering is starting now!" Rosestar yowled, and Barkpaw quickly skittered back into the LakeClan group. "Let us first announce the cats going on the journey to find the killer." LakeClan's leader called. "From LakeClan, Littlepaw!" The so-named apprentice stood up shyly, and the cats cheered her name. "Littlepaw! Littlepaw! Littlepaw!" A gray tabby tom stepped forward next. "From SorrelClan, Yellowclaw!" The warrior lifted her head and nodded at the cheering cats.

"From SageClan, Riverpetal!" A small, pretty she-cat stood up, her eyes expressing deep grief. Then it was Rosestar's turn to speak. "From DuskClan," All eyes turned to the group of DuskClan cats. Smokepaw saw some looking at Cloudfall, who did look upset at the death of his apprentice.

"Smokepaw."

* * *

"Goldenfern! Goldenfern!" Cinderflight rushed to the medicine cat as soon as she stepped into the entrance. "Icekit is incredibly sick!" From across the camp, Feathersky's wails were heard. Blazeflight responded quicker, grabbing herbs from his den in a heartbeat. Cinderflight led the medicine cats towards the nursery, where Feathersky was still licking her kit frantically.

As soon as they entered, Feathersky cried, "Save my kit! Do anything, just save her!" while Blazeflight hurriedly chewed up some herbs for the young, almost unconscious kit. Icekit was soon brought back to consciousness, which made everyone sigh in relief. But their smiles were wiped away when Blazeflight announced that Icekit had mild greencough.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! **

**That's all I'm going to say. Bubye, Aquadolphins!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Two Surprises & One Decision

Chapter 6

"Well, it's only mild greencough." Feathersky said hopefully, pulling Icekit closer to her. "Greencough spreads quickly." Goldenfern replied seriously. Cinderflight decided to leave them alone, padding back to her den for a nice, earned rest.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Burnt Log!" Rosestar yowled. Smokepaw got up, his ears twitching in surprise. Rosestar's tone sounded extremely happy and excited and he was itching to know what was going on.

"I'm pleased to announce that I will be having Reedfall's kits in one and a half moon!" Rosestar meowed happily. "During that time, Swallowpath will be the 'leader'." She added, beckoning Swallowpath onto the Burnt Log. All the cats had surprised looks on their faces, some murmuring to each other.

"On a more serious topic, I'd like to give Smokepaw, Mintpaw and Breezepaw their warrior names." _What?_ Smokepaw blinked in surprise. "They have shown confidence in the flood by trying to swim even when they failed, and they have managed to get over the death of four of their loved ones." She relayed in a faintly sad voice, turning towards the warriors gathered. "Those are traits of a warrior, and that is why I would like to present them with their warrior names. Also, Smokepaw will be going on a journey and that is mostly why I feel the need to give him and his siblings their warrior names."

"I, Rosestar, leader of DuskClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn. Smokepaw, Mintpaw, Breezepaw; do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Smokepaw mewed first, with confidence blazing through his words. "I do." Mintpaw agreed with an exhale of breath. "I do." Breezepaw's words rang out in the air until Rosestar started speaking again.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior names. Smokepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Smokeblaze. StarClan honors your cleverness and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan." Smokeblaze dipped his head as Rosestar continued.

"Mintpaw, from now on you shall be known as Mintpetal. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan." Mintpetal and Smokeblaze exchanged joyful glances as they stepped back a little to let Breezepaw stand in front.

"Breezepaw, from now on you shall be known as Breezestep. StarClan honors your confidence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan." Rosestar dismissed the Clan with a nod of her head, while the three warriors went to their new den.

* * *

That night, Smokeblaze walked towards the Island in the darkness by himself. His nerves were getting to him as he placed one paw in front of the other on the tree-bridge. "Hello." He meowed clearly as he reached the island, slightly trembling in excitement and nervousness. "Hello, Smokepaw." meowed a small black she-cat with four white paws that Smokeblaze remembered as Littlepaw of LakeClan. "I'm Smokeblaze now. My leader gave me my warrior name." Smokeblaze didn't really know what else to say. "Well, I have my warrior name as well. My name is Littlewing." Littlewing replied good-naturedly.

"So, we're here to discuss our plan about the journey." Oneshadow, DawnClan's representative leant forward. "Right." Smokeblaze mewed, feeling a little more comfortable. "I was thinking - we don't know where the killer is. So I suggest we go sniff around the lake territories and see where he is." He explained to the other cats.

"That's a good idea." Boulderfoot, EmberClan's representative meowed gruffly. From what Smokeblaze had gleaned from other cats, Boulderfoot acted tough but he was grieving over his mate Blossomwing's death. "Then what next?" Riverpetal meowed questioningly.

Yellowclaw, who had been listening intently shrugged. "Then we keep on going in the killer's direction." She meowed in a _well, of course-_ tone.

"When do we set off?" Littlewing asked. "As soon as we're ready." Smokeblaze answered without a second thought. "Then… tomorrow at dawn?" Oneshadow asked - well, it was more of a statement, really.

"Tomorrow at dawn." The cats meowed together. And with another step of the journey decided, the cats left without looking back.

**A/N: I think this is the best chapter of Departed so far! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 7 - And So The Search Starts

Chapter 7

**The next **morning, Smokeblaze woke up early, and with goodbyes sending him on his way, he arrived at the tree-bridge. Oneshadow and Yellowclaw were already there, waving to him with their tails as he padded to their side. They were in fact early, and the others merely on time and not late.

"Are we ready to go?" Yellowclaw asked once all of them were there. Of course, the pale ginger she-cat meant it as a rhetorical question, no doubt, for all of them got onto their paws and started walking towards DawnClan territory. "Now it comes to my mind - who will be our leader?" Littlewing asked, keeping pace with the oldest cat, Yellowclaw. "I don't know. Maybe we should vote." Yellowclaw suggested, leading the bunch over the unused Thunderpath.

"Then I vote for Smokeblaze." Littlewing meowed decisively. Smokeblaze was shocked. He hardly knew any of these cats, and now they were voting for him as their leader? "I vote for Yellowclaw." Boulderfoot spoke up for the second time since they'd met. He was rather quiet and the other cats let him be. "Me too." Riverpetal agreed.

Yellowclaw tipped her head to one side. "Smokeblaze." She said in the end. The gray tom was beginning to feel rather confused. Why was he better as the leader than a cat moons older than him? Oneshadow scuffed her paws on the ground. "Smokeblaze." She agreed, her only ear twitching slightly.

"Then Smokeblaze it is." Yellowclaw's face broke into a smile. "Well done, young one." She turned back towards the front and before they knew it, the DawnClan territory was right in front of them. "Ahh, home." Oneshadow sniffed the air happily. Littlewing nudged her hard. "We're not here to reminisce about home. We're here to find the killer." She reminded her new friend sternly.

_Right._ Smokeblaze took a deep breath. "Let's split up. Littlewing, Boulderfoot and I will go towards the open territory nearer to the lake. Yellowclaw, Oneshadow and Riverpetal can go towards the other side."

Nodding, the other group of cats departed while Smokeblaze's group walked towards the lake, their noses to the ground. "Can't smell anything yet." Littlewing groaned, lifting her head. "Come on. I'm sure there's some trace of the killer." Smokeblaze nudged his friend, urging her to keep on scenting.

A while later, Smokeblaze and his companions went back to their original spot empty-pawed. "Did you find anything?" Yellowclaw asked when she returned with her group. "No." Smokeblaze mewed curtly. "I have an idea." Riverpetal volunteered.

"Go on." Smokeblaze looked at the SageClan cat. "No. Did you?" Littlewing answered before Smokeblaze could even start to comprehend what Yellowclaw had said.

"Well, if we know which cat was killed last, we can search in their territory. Because the killer probably will be in the spot where he killed last"No." Yellowclaw sighed, plopping down onto the grass. "It's going to take us ages to search all the territories." She meowed defeatedly. "Wait! I have an idea!" Riverpetal blurted, then stared at her paws shyly.

"Then say it." Smokeblaze sat down too, preparing to listen to what the SageClan cat had to say.

"Well, I was thinking, if we find out who was killed last, then we can go to their Clan's territory and search there. It makes sense - I mean, the killer's scent would be freshest in that Clan's territory, right?" Riverpetal looked from cat to cat carefully.

A pause drew itself over the cats as they thought about Riverpetal's proposal for a moment. "I think it's okay." Smokeblaze meowed in the end, his tail straight up in a sign of excitement. "Me too." Boulderfoot spoke. None of the cats had even remembered he was there, so they did stare at him for a heartbeat before continuing the discussion.

"Riverpetal, when was your Clan's cat killed?" Smokeblaze asked first. Riverpetal thought about it, then replied. "Half a moon ago." Littlewing spoke next, "My sister died half a moon ago, too." She ducked her head while Smokeblaze continued to ask.

"A quarter moon ago."

"A week ago."

"A few days short of Littlewing's sister."

"What about you, Smokeblaze?"

Smokeblaze blinked at Littlewing's words. "My- my sister, she died… about three days ago." Oneshadow's head snapped up to look Smokeblaze straight in the eye. "Then let's search in DuskClan territory."

**A/N:**

**Hello guys! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER (for the first time in forever…) Yep. Here's a longer-than-normal chapter to satisfy your story-eating appetites!**

**See ya soon!**

**Kay**


	9. Chapter 8 - Confusion and Attacks

Chapter 8

Rosestar purred at the kits lying at her belly, her tail swishing over them. "Reedfall, we have to think of names." She remembered, looking up at her mate. "I'll name one and you can name the other." She added.

"Firekit, like the great leader Firestar." Reedfall glanced lovingly at a pure flame-red tom that was mewling softly. Rosestar thought for a moment. "This one will be Cherrykit, I think." She meowed. "Those are great names." Feathersky meowed warmly from her corner, where her kits were sleeping.

It was newleaf, the best time of all. DuskClan and the other Clans were growing. But Rosestar knew she could not relax, for the killer was still out there, ready to strike. They would have to guard themselves.

* * *

Firekit and Cherrykit were strong, healthy kits and soon enough, their eyes had opened. Today, Rosestar purred as she hauled a rabbit into the nursery to feed her kits fresh-kill for the first time. "How's it going?" Dawnbreeze asked, peeking in. She was a skilled queen and often popped in to help with the kits. "Fine." Rosestar replied, splitting up the juicy meat into smaller portions.

"What's that, Mother?" Firekit looked quizzically at the rabbit meat. "Eat up, kits. This will be your first taste of fresh-kill." Rosestar nudged the two kits towards the chunks of meat and they lapped it up slowly.

"Foxes!" An all-too familiar voice yowled. Rosestar looked behind her. Her cats were frantic, running towards Sorrelpaw. She could not leave her Clan, but at the same time her kits... Dawnbreeze nodded, "I'll take care of them."

"Rosestar!" Sorrelpaw gasped, her eyes wild. She gulped and shrunk back, panting. "She's in shock." Goldenfern hurried over with a bundle of herbs. "Rosestar, we spotted two foxes all the way across the DawnClan border. It's headed for DuskClan!" The young apprentice's mentor, Leafstripe continued urgently.

The leader spun around to look at the readied cats. "Apprentices, guard the camp. All of the warriors will fight with me. Dawnbreeze; Feathersky; guard the kits and be prepared to fight if necessary. Blazeflight, come with us. We shall set off now." Rosestar commanded, leading the group of crouched warriors, ready to fight.

Cherrykit - the shyer of the litter - shrank down in the nest, her eyes following the movements. She didn't understand. What was going on? What were they saying?

She decided to see for herself. Yowls and frenzied mews filled the camp as the Clan panicked. She whined and dove back into the nest, shivering against the warmth of her brother.

Meanwhile, Rosestar was bracing herself for battle, creeping low against the ferns. Danger - it was everywhere. Why could they not live a peaceful life? Well, I suppose thn I'd have to live with Twolegs. She thought, suppressing a smile as she heard her cats' footsteps behind her.

They reached the DawnClan border, the smell of fox getting closer.

"And now we wait."

**A/N: Hello! Uploading this on an iPad. Sorry for the short chapter, but *shrugs* ya know. I think from now on I'm gonna alternate between a Clan cat and Smokeblaze's POVs. I'm very sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this update, but again I'm sorry you'll probably have to wait at least a week before the next chapter. **

**Again plus again, I'm really sorry...**

**Kay (AquaxSapphirine) **

**Okay, how does iPad not have the word Sapphirine?**


	10. Chapter 9 - He Never Looked

Chapter 9

"Let's sleep here tonight." Smokeblaze beckoned the unsure group of cats into the Twolegplace. The big, gray moving wall was open, but just slightly, so Smokeblaze pushed hard against it.

"Are you sure?" Boulderfoot peered inside warily, scuffling his paws nervously. Yellowclaw urged him inside, with the other cats following Smokeblaze. "Now where should we stay?" Littleflower wandered off slightly, crouching down to survey the world behind the Twolegplace walls.

"Hey, you forest cats!" An accented voice called. Riverpetal and Oneshadow shrunk back, obviously scared. The gray leader whipped around, relieved to find a small black-and-white kittypet. "Hello." Smokeblaze mewed calmly, flicking his tail subconsciously to show that it was safe. "Who are you?"

The kittypet, not to be intimidated, perched onto a lower version of the Twolegplace wall. "I'm Pudding. I live here. My father's father told me all about you lot - his name was Smudge." Pudding mewed equally matter-of-factly.

_Smudge?_ The friend of legendary leader Firestar? Smokeblaze sucked in a breath, knowing this was a valuable acquaintance of theirs. "May-may we stay in your... garden? Just for tonight, I promise." He tried, stepping forward.

To his joy, Pudding smiled. "Of course. Smudge taught me any forest cats like you are to be treated well."

The gray tom heard sighs of relief coming from the she-cats as they padded into the garden. At last! A place to stay!

As Pudding bid his goodbyes, Smokeblaze settled next to a clump of exotic plants. As Littleflower settled next to him and all of them drifted asleep, Smokeblaze began to think about the day.

They hadn't found any scent, but Littleflower had seen a pair of paw-prints going towards the direction of the mountains. But by then it had been too late to set off, so they had to stay here, in the Twolegplace.

Smokeblaze missed home, he really did, but it was his job to go hunt down this cold-blooded killer and stop him, even if it meant giving his life for it.

* * *

The next day, they set off. Heading in single file towards the paw-prints, they were easy to spot by almost anyone.

"Isn't it kind of ironic?" Oneshadow spoke up once they were truly following the prints. "I mean, we're heading to the mountains just like the ones in the old stories." She finished, while Boulderfoot looked up at her with a queried expression.

"That's it! The mountains!" He mewed loudly, to everyone's surprise. "The- the Tribe! Could it still be there?"

Yellowclaw sniffed in disdain. "Honestly, when the cats visited the Tribe in the old stories, it was already falling apart! Do you really think, after all these seasons - hundreds and thousands of them! - those weak mountain cats could still be alive?"

Smokeblaze said nothing, just led the quarreling group onwards.

He never looked behind him.

A screech erupted from behind the smoke-gray tom, and he turned around in shock. What he saw was a fox, a big one, too! He stood there slack-jawed, watching his companions fight the mighty animal. Only when Littleflower pushed him forward did he come to his senses, hissing and leaping at the fox.

They were on their own. It was useless. They should run - run! They had to run! Smokeblaze was about to yowl out his order - but the words never came out.

A very familiar battle cry sounded from the near distance. Smokeblaze almost wept tears of joy, for it was-

**A/N: Hahahahaha! Left you there on a cliffhanger! Anyways, I know you've all been waiting for an update. Here it is finally! **

**Now some incredibly important things:**

**I'll be starting school next next week, and it's a school year that's different for me, for personal reasons. So I won't be updating so much for all my stories :(**

**Hope you enjoyed this extremely short chapter!**

**~ Kay 030**


	11. Chapter 10 - What Fury Does To You

Chapter 10

Four paws pumped hard as they ran towards the gray tom, shrunk back helplessly.

This was Mintpetal. The quietest and most un-outspoken of the five - now three - siblings, she was never in the spotlight. Well, she'd never planned to be.

But- she couldn't, she couldn't! She couldn't possibly watch another one of her siblings die, in front of her, knowing that she, she, could have helped! Time away from the spotlight, that was up.

The pale she-cat clenched her jaw, and sucked in her stomach involuntarily. This was it.

She ran as fast as her paws could take her, her ears pressed flat against her ears. She was infuriated, sudden of all. Mintpetal ran faster and faster, her eyes only on the fox.

It was such a kit-like thing to scowl and have a temper at only a fox, but the she-cat wasn't like any other cat. She'd eye-witnessed one of her sisters dying, and had heard the horror of her other sibling's death. She couldn't let Smokeblaze go. Not another one. No. Never. Ever. Forever…

The last thing Mintpetal remembered was red on red, the sickening pure red color of blood - was it her own, or the fox's? - on the gingery-orange fur of the fox's shoulder. She heard shrieks around her, a familiar voice, a scream that sounded so… beautiful… it made her feel awed by the pure sound of the scream.

Then she realized how much it sounded like the scream she'd never let out.

* * *

Smokeblaze pressed against the bushes as the fox got menacingly closer by the heartbeat. The white, one-eared medicine cat had already been swiped up into the air and into the fox's tooth-filled jaws - who was next? Littleflower fought next to him, her pants getting louder and louder. Her chest heaved up and down as each swipe of her claws brought her down even more.

Then a pale-gray blur of fur sped past all the other fighting DuskClan cats and sank its claws in the shoulder of the fox. A gasp bled out from Smokeblaze as he realized it was his sister. The gray she-cat clawed at the fox, not even letting it go when it fell to the ground moaning. Red blood flowed, and the tom wasn't sure whether it came from his sister or the rust-furred creature. Either way- it was still blood.

Then a figure leaped at Smokeblaze, and all of a sudden everything went black.

**A/N: Heyhi guys! Sorry for this very short chapter. I hope it sates your longing for a new chapter! ANYway, I'm on a FF. net semi-hiatus. Not sure how long it'll last, or how hiatus-ey it will be, but it's still a hiatus. **

**More to come (hopefully) mid-September or early-September!**

**~Kay xx**


	12. Chapter 11 - Mintpetal's Consequence

Chapter 11

Smokeblaze woke up gasping, finding himself almost unable to breathe. The anxious eyes of his sister looked down at him. "Breezestep!" He mewed, struggling to stand. His sister touched his shoulder with her tail, her eyes clouded.

"What's wrong?" Smokeblaze blinked. "Where's Mintpetal?" He asked.

Breezestep ducked her head, not showing her face. "She-she's being treated to…" She mewed finally. The gray tom frowned. "I don't see her in the medicine den." He mewed after a long silence.

"Smokeblaze, she's not in the medicine den. She's in isolation, Smokeblaze oh Smokeblaze, she's gone insane, her mind it's not working, I don't know!" The black she-cat's face was ashen as her sentences were broken up into chunks.

The tom's breath caught in his throat.

"I can do anything I want. I'm not scared of anything. I killed a fox!" A gray she-cat screeched. Then she cackled. "They won't come near me! I'm not here! I need something one…" Her words got tangled.

She looked older than the oldest elder, more disheveled than the dirtiest rogue. More mad than a rabid dog…

This wasn't the Mintpetal from before. This was something - someone, scary. Rosestar gazed helplessly at the insane she-cat.

"Yes, yes, Mintpetal." She managed to croak out weakly.

Oh Snowhaze, I promised you… I promised I'd look out for your kits… but Mintpetal… she…

With her feverish, dying promise still remaining in her mind, Rosestar fell into a dizzying sleep of stars and silver shadows.

"StarClan!" Rosestar burst out when she recognized where she was. "Please, please…" She rasped.

A large tom materialized in front of her. "Do not worry." He spoke. "Yes, we know of Mintpetal. I am sorry, but she will have to go to StarClan early…"

"But not now." The tom mewed after a pause.

The leader relaxed. "Thank StarClan."

"But it will be soon." The tom amended. "For now, you must keep your paws where they should be…

The next day, all the journeyers were ready to head out again. "Bye-bye, Smokeblaze!" Sorrelpaw squeaked. Behind her were Feathersky and her three kits, Dewkit, Songkit and Icekit, their eyes wide as they witnessed this big, strong warrior leaving their camp.

Smokeblaze was proud, very proud to be part of DuskClan.

"Right, where was it, this way?" Littleflower took charge of direction as soon as they got out of DuskClan territory. "Yep." Oneshadow dipped her one-eared head.

"Single file, everyone." Yellowclaw commanded. The cats were bustling with business and excitement as they began. Smokeblaze liked it that way.

After a few fox-lengths, Littleflower - who was leading the group - stopped. "I scent an odd smell." She announced, letting Smokeblaze squeeze in beside her. The authoritative tom bent his head to sniff the ground.

"You're right!" Smokeblaze was surprised. He'd thought it'd take them one moon to find the killer!

"The scent carries on this way!" Boulderfoot called from a few tail-lengths away. Rapidly, Oneshadow, Smokeblaze and Yellowclaw dashed past the rest of them towards the scent.

"Come on!" Oneshadow squealed with her nose to the ground. Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm, the events from yesterday forgotten.

**Herro!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next update may be 2 or 3 weeks later, since homework is VERY time-consuming. **

**Hopefully, seeya soon!**

**- Kay xx**


End file.
